


Anything For A Smile

by OscarTheGoldenBoy10 (MaccasWeirdFriend)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Chelsea FC, Hat tricks, M/M, MK Dons, Penalties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaccasWeirdFriend/pseuds/OscarTheGoldenBoy10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar got his hattrick. His first career hattrick ever! <br/>But something about Eden's goal makes him more excited about that than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Made purely for short, cheap and not that good entertainment. All about Oscar's hat trick and that Hazard Penalty. Sorry if it's weird, but I'm weird so . . . 8P

"You did it! Yoouuu scooorred!"

Oscar was almost obnoxious happy. But this was Oscar, so obnoxiously happy was just like seeing a puppy running around for its tail.

"So?"

That stopped Oscar from buzzing around the hotel room they shared that night. He moved toward Eden but tripped over the match ball in the process, ending up awkwardly sprawled onto the bed with Eden, his head on the elder's lap.

"What do you mean so?"

He sounded like an eight year old confused with what he was saying, which didn't help that his baby face was possibly that same age with the look and sound of pure confusion he was giving. 

"I mean so as in it was just a penalty. You got a hattrick. In the first half! That's much more important."

Oscar sighed, looking at the ball he earned with a small smile. 

"That was cool."

Finally, Eden thought to himself. He finally thinks of himself. 

"The team played great though and helped out, especially Ruben. But you finally scored! Let's buy a ton of newspapers and see what they have to say. They'll probably go, 'The next Ronaldo is back!' Or 'Hazard shakes of the goal drought dust!'"

Eden groaned as he said that. Not that again. Not that stupid jinx. He thought that was long gone. His form so far was certainly helping that. 

"You know that Ronaldo thing is what got us here in the first place. For the love of God, never say that again."

Oscar laughed but continued to talk about how he scored it like Ronaldo, anything that had to do with Eden and Ronaldo, he had it. 

"And you both care about your hair a lot!" Oscar said after a bit of silence. In that moment, he went from the bed to the floor, with Eden huffing at the now ruffled Brazilian. 

"And pushing me off the bed was for what again?" 

Eden rolled his eyes because Oscar had to know. If he didn't know, he'd be the most clueless person Eden ever knew. End of story. 

"That was for not remembering how I saved your hair. Do you remember that tangled bush you used to parade around?"

"You mean my natural, not greased down hair?" Oscar asked as he rubbed his head. An on coming headache was bound to come and all because Eden had a big obsession with hair. Even if there was no hair to worry about on his head.

"I still saved you from that ball of puff. You don't need to thank me."

"It wasn't that big! You're just over exaggerating. Please, let's stop now before you find the scissor and cut it off again?"

Eden sighed but he nodded, motioning for Oscar to come back onto the bed, quietly waiting until he did. 

"I've got a question," Eden finally said, ending their soft silence. Oscar, who was juggling the ball the whole time, stopped. 

"Well, what is it?"

"Why'd you let me take the penalty? You know you could have gotten four goals that match no problem if you took it. So why did you do it?"

Oscar looked at the match ball, then Eden and back again. It didn't look like Eden was ever going to get his answer until Oscar shrugged.

"You said it yourself, I could have gotten four goals but I was pretty fine with three. Plus, I don't trust my penalties anymore."

"It was one time," Eden tried to convince him but it was through fits of laughter and small gasps for air. "It was just one really unlucky time. Even John Terry's done it before."

"I still don't like the jokes. Apparently it hasn't come down from orbit yet . . . or it's knocked Piers Morgan on the head."

"If you knocked that guy on the head, then you need to take it more often. I'd rather have you utterly miss the crossbar and hit him on the head than get the three points. Maybe it'll remind him Arsenal isn't the only good team on Earth. And their not even as good as us, even counting this season."

"We really needed those three points."

"And we haven't done much of getting them since then so it's not your fault. It's just a really bad season."

"But-"

"Seriously Oscar, one more time and I'm not helping you order take-out anymore."

Quickly Oscar went silent but he muttered something under his breath, but Eden couldn't understand a word. Even with Eden nudging him to speak up, there wasn't much of any improvement.

"C'mon Oscar, what is it?"

Again, it was unintelligible murmurs that the younger seemed to be doing on purpose now.

"You have to tell me! Aren't I your Little Hazardinho or something?"

That finally got a laugh out of Oscar and for a while, that's all he did until he got his breath back.

"You're not my little little Hazard, your just my little Hazard."

"The difference?"

"Really bad Brazilian Portuguese." 

"Fine, I suck at other languages. Now tell me what you said."

"I said you looked happy. I wanted you to take it because I knew you could score."

Eden gave Oscar a hug the second those words left his mouth. It was a tight brotherly hug, sealing the moment and their tight friendship.

"You're a nice little brother," Eden said as they let go of each other. 

"I thought we went over this, you're the little brother!"

"Are you trying to ruin the moment?"

"Only a little, Hazardinho."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't judge too hard, I'm just writing this to get a feel for Eden and even Eden and Oscar's friendship. But you could comment on it and suggest stuff that I could go and you want me to do. Thanks!


End file.
